Army of Chaos
The Army of Chaos is a faction in Just Cause 4. Description This faction is founded after Rico helps defend El Abismo from the Black Hand. The founding members are the population of El Abismo. They were already dissidents and considered outlaws by the government. The term "army of chaos" is first used in a sentence by Sargento. Rico and Mira then agree to call the faction that. Instead of liberating all military installations and towns in a region (as would have been the case in previous games in the series), completing missions in the Sargento line will unlock additional options to advance the army. The army can normally advance along the front when the player has caused enough chaos to have unlocked enough "squads" to command the army to advance. After the final mission, Rico and Sheldon decide to take down The Agency, Mira tells them the Army has their backs. Members Members are normally gained by accepting volunteers from civilians. Santiago from the Solís Hoy radio even mentions that there's a number of people who are disgruntled and have things to complain about, who might feel that this is their best option. *Rico Rodriguez - Leader. *Mira Morales - Seems to be second in command, but in one mission some intel was mentioned to be for her eyes only. *Luis - Also called "Sargento". He sets up the objectives (missions) for the Army/Rico and seems to be the third in command. *Izzy - Hacker who monitors Black Hand communications and aids Army/Rico in some missions. *Supply drop pilots: **Fortuna. **Bulldog. **Haragán. **Bailarina. **Brujo. **Humo. **Fiera. *Tom Sheldon - Rico's former mentor as well as a pilot, adviser and machine gunner. *César - Conspiracy theorist and pilot. *Lanza Morales - A scientist who happens to be the uncle of Mira and the father of Gabriela. *Several more unnamed hackers are met during the Sargento mission. *Large number of unnamed soldiers and pilots. *At the end of the mission The Illapa Project, some Black Hand members defect. This is later confirmed by the Solís Hoy radio that mentions that the defected members are fighting alongside the Army of Chaos. *There are a number of Army of Chaos models in cut scenes including body armor and riot gear that look much cooler than the ones seen in game. Unfortunately, these seem to be unable to be seen again after the game is completed. Vehicles The Army of Chaos uses repainted Black Hand vehicles. See the Vehicles in Just Cause 4 for all currently known vehicles and pictures. *Cavalry Armored Truck. *Warrior Offroader - MV-type off-road car. *Warchief Assault Tank - Usual tank. *Prizefighter Tank - Medium tank that in reality would be an IFV. *Próspero Hauler - 8x8 flatbed truck. *Firebrand Scout Chopper. *Próspero Sky Crane (certain missions). *Dropzone Chopper. *Spectre Attack Helicopter. *Some jet fighters. *Several Trains. *Crane truck (used in missions). Eventually they end up taking over and capturing all Black Hand bases, but the above listed vehicles are seen in use in missions and the front. Weapons The Army of Chaos has some weapons that appear to be counterparts to some Black Hand weapons, although some members still use captured Black Hand weaponry. These are all brightly colored and can be easily distinguished from Black Hand weaponry. These don't have a secondary fire mode. *Anti-Tanque 1 RPG. *Bárbaro Machine Gun. *Cazador 18 Shotgun. *SW2 Rodelero Rifle. *Zopilote Sniper Rifle. The Army of Chaos use unusual Black Hand weaponry at certain bases including Prospero Torretas, Campo Infierno, Base Aérea Yanacagua. *AT7 RPG. *LRD-3 Sniper. These are used from Dropzone Choppers while patrolling specific bases. *SW9 Assault Rifle. *21-J Smart-Rifle. *SMG-2. These are used as a close-range primary at Prospero Torretas and as a secondary weapon by those soldiers who are armed with LRD-3 Snipers and AT7 RPGs. *CC10 Shotgun. Trivia *Chaos has always been one of the keywords associated with the Just Cause game series, so the name is quite fitting. Chaos points have been used in previous games to measure game progress among a few other examples. *Their vehicles (brightly colored) have been seen in multiple trailers before, but their name was announced in the below "20 minutes live gameplay presentation" video. *Unlike last games factions, random unnamed soldiers can be seen with special armour in cutscenes, making them unviewable if the game is beaten, which some may consider to be disappointing. Gallery JC4 map with lots of HUD intel.png|Apparently the army uses "squads" as one of the unit types. JC4 Rebel armored truck (Funhaus video).png|One of their vehicles. Army of Chaos soldier shooting Black Hand.png|An Army of Chaos soldier fires at Black Hand troops on the frontline. JC4 Mira mentions the Army of Chaos in the Story trailer.png|Mira mentions the Army of Chaos in the Story trailer. JC4 only villains do that meme.png|Army of Chaos vs the Black Hand in "Only villains do that" meme. Videos The presentation is hosted by Francesco Antolini. Note that his shirt has the original Just Cause logo. Category:Content Category:Factions in Just Cause 4